Raoul, Baron de Chagny
ffff Storyline Honorine and Christine lounge in Christine's dressing room talking about Carlotta before Christine receives a bouquet of flowers from Raoul, Baron de Chagny. Honorine mocks Christine about Raoul's attention but Christine makes no comment. Raoul and Christine visit a tearoom where she promptly tells him about her dislike for the bouquet he sent. She expresses how much the poetry he sent her touched her. She tells him that she thinks of him as "the brother she never had". Despite Christine claiming that she sees him only in a platonic sense, Raoul continues to pursue her. when Carlotta develops a sore throat and Christine must take her place. As she rehearses the piece, she gazes frantically between The Phantom in the shadows and Raoul in the stalls. The strain becomes too much for her and she collapses and has to be revived with smelling salts in her dressing room. Raoul comes backstage to visit her and listens at her door when he hears her talking to a mysterious man. Christine slips away and Raoul searches her room for a concealed lover but finds nothing. taunted by his fruitless passion for Christine, Raoul's brother Jerome takes him to a bathhouse. Raoul smokes a hookah and mistakes a naked woman, Rose Velvetlips, for Christine. Unhappy that Christine does not want him, he causes a scene in the bath house before he weeps before Jerome's feet. Raoul comes to visit Chrisitne only to be meet with Honoine. Dismayed, he leaves. Despite Christine's absence, Raoul still attends the opera and witnesses the Chandelier fall. As he escapes he sees Honorine and asks her where is Christine. Initially Honorine taunts him that she may have another lover but then takes pity on him and leads him to Christine's dressing room. Honorine shows him the mirror and Raoul descends into the tunnels looking for Christine. He finds her and they leave together. Christine longs to be away from the Phantom and takes Raoul up onto the rooftop. Chrsitine explains what The Phantom means to her before the two declare their love for each other with a kiss. They are joined by Honorine and Poligny who insist she must sing Juliet.The following evening, Christine takes to the stage as Juliet. Her performance is interrupted however by the injured Rat Catcher limping onto the stage and calling Christine; "The Phantom's whore!". This prompts The Phantom to fly onto the stage and abduct the fainting Christine. Raoul sees this and follows in an effort to save Christine. Raoul is the first to discover them and shoots The Phantom with a rifle found in the cellars. Christine weeps to see The Phantom injured but the phantom implores Raoul to take Christine away so that she is safe from the mob.The three reach the waterfront and Raoul and Christine get on the Phantom's boat. Christine beseeches Raoul to return to shore for the Phantom as the mob surround him. Raoul does not and continues to row them away. Category:Raouls Category:Male Characters Category:Argento characters